1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of image capture systems, and in particular to accelerating image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image sensor technology improves, image sensors are becoming able to capture images and videos at increasingly higher resolutions and frame rates. However, Image Signal Processing (ISP) ASICs often suffer from bandwidth limitations preventing them from effectively processing image sensor frames at the spatial, temporal, and bit-depth resolutions and frame rates at which they are captured. In digital camera systems, such ISP bottlenecks can hinder camera capability. Furthermore, even if an ISP has the capability to keep up with an associated image sensor, the ISP may use more power than a typical camera battery can provide.